Ron en el mundo de las pociones recreativas
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: UA - Ron, Hermione y Harry, hace un tiempo conocieron los beneficios de las pociones recreativas y una noche... Ron conoce lo maravilloso de ese mundo oculto... Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance One-shot


**Titulo:** Ron en el mundo de las Pociones Recreativas

**Autor:** Pamela Barrientos

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Género:** Romance/ Humor

**Pareja: **Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**N° de Palabras:** 2695

**Sumario: **

UA - Ron, Hermione y Harry, hace un tiempo conocieron los beneficios de las pociones recreativas (paralelo de drogas recreativas) y una noche... Ron conoce lo maravilloso de ese mundo oculto... aunque todo termina con grandes sorpresas para el y su sanidad mental.

_**Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance One-shot**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ron en el mundo de las Pociones Recreativas<strong>

Cuando Harry le ofreció esa poción de colores cambiantes, casi ya saliendo de la casa, Ron le dijo que no, que él prefería estar limpio esa noche, pero que no tenía problemas en que ellos se la tomaran. Así que antes de que Ron dijera _'__Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus' _El-niño-que-vivió y la ex novia del pelirrojo, Hermione, se tomaron un trago cada uno y rápidamente, Ron vio las pupilas de sus amigos dilatarse y a Herms sacarse el sweater apelando a que 'la temperatura está subiendo de pronto' cerrándole un ojo a Potter.

El camino hacia el local al que se dirigían fue muy gracioso, Harry corriendo alrededor de sus amigos, cargando a Herms sobre su espalda y ésta abriendo los brazos y gritando tonteras... Ron se reía y corría tras Harry, a tiempo para alcanzar a recoger a Herms que casi se caía al piso en un movimiento demasiado rápido de Harry. Y ante esto, el chico de lentes le paso el frasco '_para no botar el tesoro, tu entiendes ;)_'

En la entrada, cada uno desembolsó lo que les correspondía, y tras atravesar las puertas gigantes, fueron arrasados por una marea de luces y sensaciones a la que ya se estaban empezando a acostumbrar en Londres Muggle... y ahí mismo, Herms tomó de la mano a Harry y se lo llevó a la pista para comenzar a bailar muy pegada a él (A lo que Harry, no digamos que se quejara mucho)

Ron desde la barra vio a Theo y Blaise conversando con un chico de pelo oscuro al cual le pareció no conocer, así que espero un rato a que Nott lo mirara para saludarlo cordialmente con la mano, a pesar de que lo habían pasado bastante 'bien' hace unas noches en ese mismo local, ellos se llevaban bien desde antes y un revolcón no destruiría eso. EL ERA UN MAGO MADURO YA ¿OK?

La noche pasaba y el pelirrojo realmente se estaba aburriendo... Theo parecía de lo más entretenido con sus amigos, Herms y Harry se estaban besando al ritmo de la música y él... se tomaba una cerveza mirando hacia la pista... cuando se volteó para pedir otra, algo en su bolsillo sonó, así que metió la mano y al reconocer la forma, simplemente sonrió... les había dicho a sus amigos que no tomaría esa noche... pero bueno, total, no era nada ilegal (en el mundo muggle), así que fue al baño, pasando junto a Herms y Harry que ni siquiera lo reconocieron y allí se tomó un gran sorbo de la poción, escapándosele una gota multicolor por la comisura de los labios, una gota que se negó a caer.

Cuando salió del baño comenzó a sentir rápidamente esos efectos que conocía como las líneas de sus manos, su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse, sus labios hincharse y un súbito calor apoderarse de su cuerpo, sintió como la vista se le volvía borrosa y solo podía concentrarse en una cosa a la vez: SENTIR.

Tirado en la cama, una semana después, Ronald Bilius Weasley... comenzó a recordar.

**NOCHE UNO**

_Música, música, música... y más música... recuerdo los labios de una morena y una invitación a un departamento la cual me tuve que negar... algo en mi mente me decía que un departamento lleno de chicas y yo, podía ser ALGO peligroso, ósea, yo sé que me las podía, pero yo ultra drogado TAL VEZ NO... _

_¿Harry vomitando en el baño de mujeres? Piensa Ron... piensa... eso realmente pasó o lo inventaste... o ¿Fuiste tú mismo?... ¿O fue Herms?... ¿O fue la morena? Sinceramente ni idea, pero alguien vomitó, porque mis zapatillas tenían restos de almuerzo._

_Y junto al amanecer, tuve que cargar a Herms que dormía en uno de los sillones del local, toqué el hombro de Harry que pedía fuego para prenderse un poco de marihuana, porque apenas yo mismo podía mantenerme en pie._

**NOCHE DOS**

_Recuerdo Candy On The Dancefloor de los Natural Born Grooves repitiéndose eternamente en mi mente y yo mismo parado en la mitad de la pista... viendo a los demás moverse en cámara lenta... tomándome la segunda dosis de la poción... la tercera y última seria para después... _

_Sentí unas manos en mi cintura y comencé a moverme al ritmo de ellas... la canción seguía sonando una y otra vez... aumentando su volumen a niveles impresionantes... _

_Alguien me pasó a empujar y antes de saltar a pegarle note que eran Blaise y Theo bailando cerca mío, brindamos entre gestos y nos bebimos todo el licor de nuestros vasos, los vi intentando decirme algo y apuntando hacia mí, sin entenderles me reí y ellos me imitaron graciosamente, luego de eso gire y los perdí de la vista, cuando se fueron entre la multitud..._

_La música, las manos desconocidas y el calor de mi cuerpo me obligaron a quitarme la camiseta y a gritar junto a todos los demás... las manos siguieron acariciando mi cuerpo... y luego de eso no recuerdo más... solo a Harry sosteniéndome el pelo durante un momento, antes de comenzar a vomitar el también... mientras Herms nos miraba fumándose un pito diciendo 'Trolls... aprendan a no tomarse las dosis tan seguidas... adiós' _

_Esa fue quizás una de las peores mañanas de ese verano... aún tenía el olor a vomito dentro de su nariz... y despertar con Harry es una cosa que realmente me molestaba... especialmente cuando éste era el que expelía el olor. _

**NOCHE TRES**

_En la mañana había prometido no volver a tomar la pócima (como casi todas las mañanas) pero inevitablemente volví a hacerlo... le pedí a Merlín volver a encontrar esas manos, que imbécilmente no conecté a ningún rostro (Buscar una cara... emms... no era parte de mis pensamientos esa noche... ¿Tenía algún pensamiento? oajoaj)_

_De nuevo en medio de la pista, dos dosis encima... me paré esperando que ella (o el) volviera (Sin saber realmente si eran las manos de un hombre o de una mujer, ya que las recuerdo demasiado suaves para ser las de un chico y muy grandes para ser las de una mujer - aunque podía ser Maxime, ouch - bueno, podía ser cualquiera) aunque sinceramente ¿Cuantas posibilidades tenia, entre más de 300 personas drogadas y/o ebrias, que esas manos me volvieran a encontrar?_

_Baile con Herms mientras Harry iba a comprar un par de tragos y a la vuelta de este nos bebimos al seco aquel quemante licor... Cuando me aburrí de bailar con ellos, comencé a buscar entre la multitud... no sabía exactamente que... pero de nuevo... esas manos me encontraron... me tomaron de una mano y me llevaron entre la multitud... yo seguía a ojos cerrados a esa persona desconocida, con miedo a abrir los ojos, y cuando me atreví a mirar solo vi el destello de un pelo oscuro, en una sala casi sin iluminación. _

_Recuerdo un aroma demasiado embriagante... que me mareaba a la vez que me obligaba a acercarme más... Trataba de enfocar la mirada para reconocer el rostro de aquel maravilloso ángel (porque si, era un hombre, demasiado andrógeno... pero un hombre al fin y al cabo) pero solo logré ver un par de hermosos ojos grises, que me parecían demasiados conocidos, aunque justo ahí... entre los besos de ese ángel (Si, yo Ron Weasley me pongo poético cuando me caliento) y el lejano recuerdo de esos ojos comenzó el descenso de aquella maravillosa droga, te llevaba al cielo pero la caída era desagradable (Herms y Harry habian logrado corregirla bastante, pero aún no lo suficiente para quitarle todos los contraefectos)_

_Así que decidí irme, con la poca conciencia que me quedaba... lograría encontrar a Harry y Herms antes de ponerme a vomitar y borrarme completamente..._

_Así que lo besé y aspire aquel olor a perdición al que había empezado a encontrarle el gusto._

**NOCHE CUATRO**

_Decidí solo tomarme una dosis... solo una... pero parece que el chico al que bese a la media hora de entrar al local, algo tenía en la lengua porque me sentía aún más mareado que con tres dosis de la pócima en el cuerpo... Pero ya sabía a donde ir... al cuarto oscuro del local... simplemente entre, como si entrara al Cuarto Común de Gryffindor, campante y seguro (aunque por dentro tratando de concentrarme en caminar y en un par de ojos grises) _

_Realmente ahí descubrí por que el 'cuarto oscuro' está oscuro... habían decenas de parejas contra las paredes, sobre los sillones, en las mesas, en el piso... cada cual con menos ropa y más__desesperación... Envidie a cada uno de ellos y los desprecie a la vez... y justo cuando me dirigía de vuelta hacia la salida aburrido de aparentar estar bien y cansado de buscar... Esos ojos grises aparecieron frente a mi y su mano fue directo a mi pantalón... me pareció escuchar mi propio gemido sobre la música y empuje al chico contra la primera pared que encontré... Era el efecto de la droga, sus ojos que no dejaban de mirarme, que parecían no pestañar, su maldito y adictivo olor, su mano en mi pantalón y las ganas de follarmelo que había aguantado todo el día. Cambiamos de posiciones y quede contra la pared, a merced de esa bestia de pelo oscuro y ojos grises._

_O el maldito dejaba de mover su mano -ya dentro de mi calzoncillo- o... no, fue mejor que no haya dejado de mover su mano, o sino ahí mismo lo castraba. _

_Terminé en un grito ronco y largo y el aun ahí no dejó de mirarme, sin pestañar, sin expresiones, solo una sonrisa de victoria... me resbalé por la pared y él se limpió la mano en mi pantalón. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos, él ya no estaba... el cuarto me daba vueltas... había empezado el descenso._

**NOCHE CINCO**

_Dormí plácidamente en mi cama... bueno... no tan plácidamente, porque pensando en esos ojos grises y esas manos, lo que menos pude hacer fue gemir y sudar toda la noche._

**NOCHE SEIS**

_Llegué sobrio y limpio de pociones ese día... tenía que conectar todo... porque las ganas de estar dentro de los pantalones de ese chico ya me tenían las manos casi gastadas..._

_Herms y Harry para variar venían bien puestos, dos dosis antes de salir de la casa... así que ya estaban sobre el escenario bailando al ritmo de la música... Mi ex novia, ya sin polera y solo en sujetador, y mi mejor amigo... sin las gafas (que dejaba en casa todos los días) y en solo bermudas... llamando la atención de todos... especialmente cuando Herms casi se cayó de la tarima... iba a ir a ayudarla cuando alguien me tocó el hombro_

_-¿No me reconoces cierto?- Me dijo una voz demasiado familiar... pero su rostro no me daba ninguna señal..._

_-Sinceramente... no - Le dije, para que mentir, yo no conocía a aquel chico alto, de pelo café en coleta, pero sus ojos también se me hacían conocido, ojos pardos demasiado expresivos_

_- Mírame bien - Dijo acercándose bastante a mi cara... su olor... también me era familiar_

_- ¡SOY THEO! AjoJOajoajo - Me quede de una pieza... él no era Theodore Nott._

_- Hombre... ¿Eres tú? Pero tu pelo... tu cara... tu cuerpo... - Le pregunté, estaba demasiado diferente... aunque claramente esos eran sus ojos, y su olor... pero..._

_- Es nuestro nuevo invento... bueno de Draco y el maravilloso joven que ves...Osea yo. Es una poción que estamos trabajando... por eso que aun no podemos hacer que cambien ni los ojos ni el olor de tu piel... pero como veras - me dijo mientras giraba abriendo los brazos - todo lo demás cambia a tu gusto._

_- =O!- Solo pude abrir la boca exageradamente... - Es un excelente invento. Que quieres que te diga mi queridísimo Theo... ¿Tienes un poco que le convides a tu amado Ronnie? - Le dije cerrándole un ojo... un poco de esa poción seria perfecta para pasarla bien esa noche. Pero en ese momento Theodore Nott me dio la espalda y se fue entre la multitud... dejándome con una respuesta flotando en el aire, lo que me provoco unas ganas insoportables de flotar yo también. Pero por esa noche no pudo ser, Herms traía semi cargado a Harry (Que cantaba algo sobre mariposas amarillas y un tal mauricio babilonia que no entendi bien, siendo ayudada por un chico que me recordó a Blaise. Era hora de volver a casa._

**NOCHE SIETE**

_Esa era mi última oportunidad de encontrar a aquel chico de pelo oscuro... di unas vueltas por la pista... pero como siempre... cuando más buscas, nada de nada (Es la santa verdad, lo juro por mi escoba). Así que fui al baño de hombres, ya en una de las cabinas, me tomé un gran trago de la pócima que Harry me había dado, y escuche pasos cerca del lavamanos, cuando mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse noté que la sustancia hacia efecto en mi cuerpo y salí rápidamente, hiperventilado por los efectos y vi al chico de pelo negro lavándose las manos..._

_Así rápidamente lo presione contra el mueble, y metí mis manos dentro de su camisa... él ni siquiera se inmutó... y noté su temperatura subir cuando me sintió presionar contra él. Violentamente lo empuje dentro de una de las cabinas y le bajé los pantalones... a esa altura ya no podía enfocar bien... la pócima, el calor, mi excitación... eran elementos que casi siempre terminaban mal... mas su maldito y embriagante olor..._

_No recuerdo haberme follado con tanta desesperación a nadie en mi vida... pero casi a punto de terminar noté como su pelo comenzaba a esclarecerse... y en el último destello de cordura escuché como la puerta del baño se abría y la voz de Harry buscarme... para no gritar, clavé mis dientes cerca de sus hombros, que amortiguaron el ronco ruido que salió de mi garganta... y el dolor y el orgasmo lo hubiesen hecho gritar a él también... si no se hubiese mordido la mano. _

_Caí sentado en el sanitario con la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, él se despidió rápidamente, dándome un beso en la mejilla y tras cerrar la puerta de la cabina escuche decir:_

_- Nos vemos Ron - Y yo me quedé ahí sin pensar nada más... había tenido el orgasmo más demoledor de mi jodida vida... pero no recordaba haber hablado con él nunca... ¿Asi que como se enteró de mi nombre? No recordaba haberselo dicho. Aunque siendo realistas, no es que recordara muchas cosas de las noches anteriores._

La semana de vacaciones había terminado, Hermione preparó unas pócimas para borrar todas las huellas que esa semana había dejado en sus cuerpos (ojeras, moretones, dolores de cabeza x10, labios hinchados, rasguños -Hermione cof cof, un par de musculos adoloridos) tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al Expreso. Granger y Potter tan amigos como siempre, riendose de las clases que venian, como si esa semana simplemente no hubiese existido_._

Pero... cuando Ron estaba a punto de subirse al tren, sintio ese aroma dominante que lo hizo perder la cabeza varias veces durante los ultimos dias y que hasta ese momento no podia quitarse de la mente... y de sus genitales.

Cuando levanto la mirada vio a Draco Malfoy mirandolo, AHI ESTABA LOS OJOS GRISES QUE RECORDABA, con la mano vendada y con una cicatriz de mordida en cerca del hombro... En ese mismo momento Ron se dio cuenta que DEBIA dejar las pócimas recreativas... y TAL VEZ... enviarle una nota al orgulloso y (supuestamente) inalcanzable heredero... citándolo a la Sala de los Menesteres para esa noche.


End file.
